The invention relates to fan blade assemblies and to methods of assembling same. In particular, the invention relates to an assembly and method for connecting blades to ceiling fans.
The following discussion is particularly directed at fan blade assemblies for ceiling fans, however the invention will find application in other fan blade assemblies and such are considered within the scope of the invention.
Decorative ceiling fans, which are popularly installed in homes and public places, have large market demand. This type of ceiling fan usually comprises motor, blades, blade brackets and light kit. Because the blade bracket and the blade are independent parts and a fan usually consists of 4-6 blades (and corresponding blade brackets) installation requires the use of professional tools together with screws and washers to manually attach the blades to the blade brackets. Assembling the blades and brackets constitutes a high percentage of the overall time and cost of installing a fan.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least ameliorate the above mentioned problem or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a fan blade assembly including:
a mounting arm adapted to engage a fan rotor at a first end and having mounting posts at a second end,
a fan blade having apertures to receive the mounting posts, and
a clamp plate having apertures to receive the mounting posts and being movable to a securing position to secure the clamp plate and fan blade to the mounting arm.
The second end of the mounting arm has mounting posts threadably engaged thereto, said posts having a head portion and a body portion of substantially the same diameter and a neck portion, of smaller diameter, connecting the head and body portions. The clamp plate has apertures, each aperture has a receiving portion and a retaining portion, the receiving portion is adapted to receive the mounting posts and the clamp plate is movable to a securing position where the retaining portion engages with the neck portion of the mounting posts to secure the clamp plate and fan blade to the mounting arm.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a fan blade assembly or ceiling fan assembly including:
a mounting arm comprising an elongate body having first and second ends, the first end adapted to engage a fan rotor and the second end adapted to receive a fan blade,
at least two mounting posts, each of said posts having a head portion and a body portion of substantially the same diameter and a smaller diameter neck portion connecting the head and body portions, the body portion being engagable with the second end of the mounting arm,
a fan blade having apertures adapted to receive the mounting posts, and
a clamp plate having at least two apertures, each aperture having a receiving portion and a retaining portion, the receiving portion adapted to receive the mounting posts, and the clamp plate being movable to a securing position where the retaining portion engages with the neck portion of the mounting posts to secure the clamp plate and fan blade to the mounting arm.
According to further aspect of the invention there is provided a kit-set for adaptation of a fan blade assembly or ceiling fan including:
at least two mounting posts, each of said posts having a head portion and a body portion of substantially the same diameter and a smaller diameter neck portion connecting the head and body portions, the body portion being engagable with a fan blade mounting arm, and
a clamp plate having at least two apertures, each aperture having a receiving portion and a retaining portion, the receiving portion adapted to receive the mounting posts, and the clamp plate being movable to a securing position where the retaining portion engages with the neck portion of the mounting posts to secure the clamp plate and fan blade to the mounting arm.
The kit-set may include a fan blade having apertures for receive the mounting posts.
In each aspect a lock can be provided on the clamp plate, the lock comprising a strip having an upwardly extending tab at one end, the lock being disposed on the clamp plate so that the one end is in communication with the receiving portion of one aperture in the clamp plate and being extendable upwards to allow the aperture to receive a mounting post. Preferably, the lock is made of flat spring steel or similar material.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.